


The Ryaide

by soxnics



Series: The Ryaide [1]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Cryptid!Mark Fischbach, F/M, Gen, Photographer!Ethan Nestor, cryptid, just a little graphic, not a ship fic but idc, original creature
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:47:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28254141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soxnics/pseuds/soxnics
Summary: Mark's a cryptid/creature. Ethan's a photographer, who just so happens to love cryptids.
Relationships: Mark Fischbach & Ethan Nestor, Mark Fischbach/Original Female Character(s)
Series: The Ryaide [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2120214
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	The Ryaide

**Author's Note:**

> this isnt a ship fic but i mean go wild i guess. sorry its real short man. i dont feel the best about this but ill probably come back to this later. i was just super excited to get this out! oh and ethans got white hair in this one.

"I was thinking about going this weekend, and just... you should come," Nadia asked as Mark tuned back into the conversation.

"Oh, sorry, I wasn't listening to that. Go where this weekend?"

"Camping!" PERFECT "I don't know exactly where yet" PERFECTPERFECTPERFECT "Last time I went was with my father back in Maine" IMSO HUNGRYPERFECT "Maybe we could go the forests near your house" YESPERFECTTIME "We've went on walks there before, and it seems like a nice area. You down?" Nadia replied, as Mark struggled to focus on the conversation.

Ethan, a 24 year old photographer, found himself standing in front of a secluded forest by a single house. He wanted to work on a short film he had been wanting to make, and maybe find some creatures if he was lucky. That's one thing that Ethan would tell anyone within 5 minutes of meeting, that he is obsessed with all sorts of cryptids, creatures, and the like. He starts walking into the forest but is almost immediately stopped by this loud clicking sound, followed by a shriek that hurts his eardrums.

"What the fuck," Ethan whispers under his breath. I have never heard that sound before. As freaked out as he is, he runs straight into the forest to maybe catch a glimpse to whatever made that sound. He runs for a while straight into the forest, before having to stop to catch his breath. He stops. Tall skeletal legs, boney yet fleshy in texture. Short arms that smoothly go into hands with long and sharp fingers. Pointed ears; long, messy, black hair; a face with the nose and eyes of a skeleton, and the mouth of a snake, with sharp, blood-stained teeth and a long tongue.

Holy shit. Ethan thought. It's so cool!

The creature was standing over a gorey mess of blood, bones, and flesh in a pile. It turned its head up to look at Ethan with its unblinking empty eyes. Then, a more quiet shriek than before, yet still loud, and then the creature is gone, and in front of him stands a man with shoulder length black hair, pointy ears, and bruises that show evidence of someone chocking him on his neck.

Ethan's frozen in fear, yet still very starstruck at this sighting of a creature he's never heard of. "What are you?" Ethan asks. "You're really cool! I've never seen a creature like you up close, but I always knew that cryptids did exist! Can I call you a cryptid? Like is it offensive? I don't know. I mean, also, I've never heard of you, so I'm assuming there's maybe been no sightings? So maybe not a cryptid, but some creature. I-"

"Kid, you're rambling," The creature, or well, man said.

"Shit, sorry! I'm just really excited."

"Yeah I got that."

A beat of a silence goes by. Then another.

"I'm not gonna eat you, if you were wondering."

"Oh, I wasn't wondering but uh... Thank you? I was gonna ask if I could take a picture of you, actually. The- uh the real you? What's your name, by the way?" Ethan asked as he awkwardly laughed.

"It's Mark, to you. Nadia here wasn't very filling, I don't know if I changed I'd be able to hold back. I can get pretty... reckless when I'm hungry."

"Oh- uh. That's fine! I've just never heard of you. Speaking, what are you again?"

"A Ryaide, there aren't many left, maybe thats why you haven't heard of me. Listen, you promise not to tell anyone, and I'll put in a good word for you with some of my... friends."

"O-okay! I won't! Can I uh, get a picture of us just for fun- like this?" Ethan asks, and Mark nods. Ethan takes his camera, and they take a picture together, after just a little trouble.

"And uh, sorry to ask so many questions, but could you help me film some shots for my film?"

"You're interesting, kid." Mark paused. "I'll help you out."

**Author's Note:**

> nadia was originally gonna be amy but i felt weird killing her. also i have a drawing of mark in ryaide form on my art insta (raspberrysnowman) if you wanna see that :^) 👉👈


End file.
